


A Mother Knows

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Changeling Mother from 3.2 The Kids are Alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother Knows

Her children are in danger. A mother knows.

Fear pierces her heart. Her babies are young, so vulnerable. She can’t watch over and protect them every hour of the day.  

Predators are prowling, ready to snatch away her babies and bring them to an awful end.  She recognizes their serious stride, their suspicious eyes -- maybe they have guns, fire, or worse. 

What can she do?  Her children are too young to leave the nest.  She can only hope against hope, and fight with all she is to give her children a chance, a life, homes to call their own.

 


End file.
